


Brat

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bratting, Breeding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: "Wooyoung."His voice is stern, warning and dangerous. It makes Wooyoung shiver.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi
Kudos: 111





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> I hope you enjoy <3  
> Lmk what you think by leaving kudos or a comment, both is very much appreciated  
> Remember to stay safe and bye <3

Wooyoung slips inside the other's room with a pout already settled on his face, a frown also saying hello to the world as he closes the door carefully. He quietly walks over to Mingi's bed, sitting down on it with a huff, bouncing on it a little thanks to the force. 

He crosses his arms on his chest, knowing he looks childish but not caring enough to stop what he's doing. He leans back the slightest bit, wanting to get out of Mingi's room and get out of this situation. 

He knows why Mingi called him in but he doesn't want to hear it. The older should know that talks like this are pointless by now.

"Wooyoung."

His voice is stern, warning and dangerous. It makes Wooyoung shiver. The older turns his chair to face him fully and Wooyoung looks away, the pout disappearing but his idea remaining. He knows what he's doing. 

He knows full well what is going to happen if he doesn't stop acting the way he is, and that's exactly why he doesn't. He keeps doing it, wanting to see Mingi react the way he wants him to. He wants the older to punish him for his behavior.

"You can't just do whatever you want, you will make me very mad if you continue behaving like this."

Mingi tells him and Wooyoung hums, shaking his head to free his eyes from his hair. It's stupid. He can. He always could and he always will. No one could ever stop him from doing what he wanted and he's not planning on changing that. 

He rolls his eyes at the older's words, feeling his blood run cold when he hears the wheels of Mingi's chair squeak against the floor as he moves closer to him.

"Don't you roll your fucking eyes at me."

He warns and Wooyoung gulps thickly. He looks deep into Mingi's eyes, feeling a shiver run down his spine. He wanted Mingi's attention the whole day, he wanted the older to hold him while they talk or do something together because he wanted to be with him so bad, and that's why he rolls his eyes again. 

The act makes Mingi stand up from his chair, pushing it back forcefully as he roughly cups the younger's jaw to tilt his head up. The grip he has on him is a little painful, but in a good way. 

Wooyoung likes the way it hurts and gives him exactly what he wanted.

"I said, don't roll your eyes at me, did you not hear me?"

He can tell Mingi is holding back. He can tell by the little gap at the end of his question that's begging to be filled with an insult. He can tell he wants to call him names but not at the same time to not be harsh. 

But he wants him to call him names. He wants him to call him his favorite names because only he knows what they are. He wants Mingi to make him feel so worthless but oh so loved at the same time. 

He looks away, his hands itching to touch Mingi but he doesn't let go that easily.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Mingi growls, turning the younger's head gently and bending to look into Wooyoung's eyes. The younger shifts his eyes to look away again. He wants Mingi to make him look at him. He wants Mingi to growl at him some more because he knows he isn't going to let this slide so easily. 

His eyes travel around the room, hoping the older will do something to make him do what he wants again. He doesn't want to misbehave this much, he wants to be good, but he also wants to see Mingi get angry. He wants him to push him down on his bed and do things to him. 

He knows Mingi would never in his life hurt him, and that's what keeps him going in the game he's trying to play with the older.

"Disobeying me again?"

Mingi asks and Wooyoung trembles. He looks back at the older with teasing eyes, not saying a word but his eyes alone are screaming at Mingi to take him and do whatever he wants, however he wants. 

He wants Mingi's hands all over him, he wants Mingi to pull his hair and bite his neck. Mark him and put him in his place. Mingi's facial expressions stays the same as he lets go of Wooyoung's face and stands straight up again. 

He steps back and points to the space in front of him.

"Kneel."

He orders softly and Wooyoung's eyes widen. _Finally_. He feels the excitement bubble up inside of him as he stares into Mingi's burning eyes, his insides fluttering. 

The older waits for him to move, frowning when Wooyoung still doesn't move from his spot on his bed. His arm falls back to his side and he scoffs, clicking his tongue.

"I'm not going to repeat it."

He tells the other and as if those words allow him to move, Wooyoung slowly drops to his knees, crawling over to Mingi's feet with his head down. He feels like a dog, a pathetic little bitch in heat, and he loves it more than anything. 

He feels a smile tug at the corners of his mouth and he looks up at the other. Mingi runs a hand through the younger's hair, stroking so gently it makes Wooyoung think everything is over. 

No punishment is coming his way and he doesn't know if he should be happy or not.

"Awh, do you like that?"

Mingi asks, voice barely above a whisper. Wooyoung almost purrs as he nods his head, leaning into Mingi's touch with his eyes closing. His eyes only shoot open and lips part to let out a pained groan as Mingi tugs his hair back. 

It stings but it's not enough to hurt him, Wooyoung appreciates the amount of care Mingi still puts into this even when he's upset. Mingi smirks, crouching down with Wooyoung's eyes following his every move.

"Now tell me, are you going to continue doing this?"

He whispers and Wooyoung is quick to shake his head, a quivering hand reaching out to rest on Mingi's thigh, the touch alone giving him chills. He smiles a little bit, breathing out shakily.

"No, Mingi, I'm sorry I...."

He trails off as Mingi's hand moves from his hair to his throat, not squeezing or doing anything at all but giving him the feeling of something on that area of his body. He swallows thickly, knowing Mingi noticed by the chuckle that leaves his mouth. 

The older swipes his thumb over the side of Wooyoung's neck, pulling a hiss from his mouth as it brushes over a hickey that hasn't healed properly yet. 

Wooyoung whimpers from the slight pain as Mingi continues to brush his fingers over the mark.

"I have a title, mutt."

Mingi reminds him and Wooyoung quickly nods, feeling his cock twitch in interest at the pet name. He parts his lips to talk, not wanting Mingi to get angry again and just leave him in the state he is. He needs Mingi to touch him. As soon as possible.

"I'm sorry, Sir."

He apologizes, making Mingi smile at him. The older stands back up, walking over to his bed to sit down. It makes Wooyoung panic, thinking he isn't going to get what he wants is making him want to misbehave again. He wants Mingi to punish him. 

The younger turns around to face Mingi again, staying in place but wanting to be closer to him. 

"You try to be brat but by the end of the day, we both know you want to listen to me."

Mingi says as he gets comfortable on the bed, rolling up the sleeves of his sweater. Wooyoung shifts unnoticeably closer, hoping Mingi will invite him on the bed soon as well. As soon as he notices he laughs, making Wooyoung smile.

"Come here."

He says, petting the spot next to him. Wooyoung nods, standing up to his feet with a hiss and sitting down next to the other. When he finally sits down Mingi reaches over, cupping his cheek and pulling him closer. 

Wooyoung's eyes flutter closed, the feeling of Mingi's lips against his making him hum happily. The kiss soft and gentle, the complete opposite of what Wooyoung expected. But he's not stupid. He knows Mingi isn't going to be this nice the whole time. 

After a few seconds the older pulls away, smiling softly. He pulls Wooyoung's legs up on the bed as well, asking him to get on his knees. Wooyoung obeys, sitting back on his shins with his hands on Mingi's thigh. 

He yelps when he's suddenly bent over the older's lap, one of Mingi's hands now resting on his lower back and the other on the back of his bare thigh. The older slips his fingers behind the waistband of his shorts and then pulls the fabric down, making Wooyoung whimper. 

Mingi groans, seeing that the younger didn't bother putting on his underwear this morning.

"Count, and thank me."

Mingi tells him, raising his hand into the air. Before Wooyoung can say a word he feels a painful slap being delivered to his ass. He hisses, pulling his hands out from under him to grip the sheets, his eyebrows knitting. 

For a moment, he can't focus on what is happening. For a moment, he feels like the only thing that is going to bring him back, is more.

"Wooyoung."

Mingi warns and Wooyoung whimpers again. He nods, remembering what Mingi told him to do and sighing shakily. He lets out a small cry as another smack comes in, making his skin redden.

"T-Two-"

"Start over."

Mingi growls and Wooyoung nods, a moan forcing it's way out of his throat as Mingi slaps his ass again, making him squirm at the pain and pleasure mixing.

"One, thank you."

Wooyoung says, loud enough so Mingi can hear him but not enough to be heard further than a foot away. Mingi hums in amusement, kneading the younger's skin in his hand to ease the pain before slapping the same spot again.

"T-Two, th-thank you."

Wooyoung stutters and Mingi chuckles. The younger squeezes his eyes shut, his cock hardening in his shorts. He feels like he might come if Mingi keeps this up for any longer but he knows he can't do that. He isn't allowed to without Mingi's permission and he doubts the older will allow him to finish just like that. 

His train of thoughts is interrupted by another smack to his ass, this time a different spot. He opens his mouth in a soundless moan, clutching the sheets tightly in his hands.

"Three, thank you, Sir..."

As soon as he's done thanking the older another one comes, causing him to jolt forward a little bit. He grits his teeth, bracing himself on his knees and subtly pushing back against Mingi's hand as the older smacks him again.

"Four, f-five... thank you."

The older doesn't seem to notice until he's throwing his head back, his erection aching as he tries to rub himself against Mingi's clothed thighs. The older then pulls his hand away, leaning back on it while watching the other shamelessly search for his touch.

"You're enjoying this too much."

Mingi comments, making Wooyoung stop and turn his head to look at him properly. He whines quietly, shaking his hips to shift Mingi's attention to them again. Mingi glances over before setting his eyes on Wooyoung's, smirking. Wooyoung smiles to himself.

"Sir, don't stop~"

He whines, continuing to move, hoping Mingi will do what he so desperately wants him to. Mingi sits straight again, taking the younger's chin and tilting his head up with his other hand resting on his lower back again. Wooyoung follows, sitting up a little bit. Mingi leans in to ghost his lips over Wooyoung's, pulling a needy whimper out of his mouth.

"Don't tell me what to do, that's not how it works, princess."

He says before leaning in to press their lips together. Wooyoung responds almost immediately, melting against the older. He moves, kneeling on either side of Mingi's thighs and sitting down, his hands moving to cup his face. 

The older tilts his head, deepening the kiss. Wooyoung hums, unconsciously rolling his hips. The older pulls back with a breathless chuckle, his hands falling to Wooyoung's hips.

"Look at you, so eager to have me in you."

He whispers and Wooyoung trembles as he continues to move his hips, still painfully hard. He can feel Mingi grown under him, making him even more needy. Mingi groans, pulling away only momentarily before leaning back, the grip on his hips tightening. 

He loops an arm around Wooyoung's waist, carefully moving to lay him down on his back without breaking the kiss. Once on his back Wooyoung parts away, looking up at Mingi with hooded eyes. Mingi mirrors his expression, his hands slipping under his shirt before pulling it over his head and throwing it on the floor. 

His shorts follow and Wooyoung whimpers at the feeling of being completely naked while Mingi is still fully dressed. The older gently scrapes his skin with his nails, making him shiver under his touch.

"Can I touch you?"

Wooyoung asks, panting. Mingi stays still for a moment before chuckling, leaning closer, his breath fanning the younger's cheek as he whispers.

"Of course, baby."

With that Wooyoung reaches out, pulling Mingi closer to press their lips together. He grabs the bottom of Mingi's sweater, pulling it up and over his head to throw it where his own top ended up. 

Mingi smiles at his eagerness, pulling him into another messy kiss as Wooyoung begins fighting with his belt. Wooyoung's fingers slowly unbuckle the belt, moving on to the button and zipper to finally get the taller out of his jeans. 

Mingi helps him, standing up momentarily to take the jeans off and kick them towards the pile of clothing on the floor. He crawls back, hovering over the smaller with hungry eyes staring down at him. 

He leans in, quickly pecking Wooyoung's lips before reaching into the bedside table and pulling out a small bottle of lube. He sits back, popping open the cap before spreading Wooyoung's legs wider apart to sit comfortably between them. 

Wooyoung doesn't make a single sound while Mingi squirts some of the cold gel onto his fingers, warming it up by rubbing them together and then bringing them to his hole. 

Just when he touches his skin with cold fingers is when Wooyoung mewls, squeezing his legs together.

"No no angel, keep them open."

Mingi says, circling his finger around his rim before slowly pushing the finger in. Wooyoung gasps, arching his back and pushing his hips down to get more, his legs falling open again. 

Mingi chuckles, slowly adding the second finger and gently scissoring the younger open. Wooyoung breathes heavily, wanting more because he knows he can take it. 

Mingi then slips in the third finger and Wooyoung tenses up, breathing shakily. He looks into the older's eyes with his hooded ones as he slowly moves his fingers in and out of him, stretching him.

"Fuck, please, fuck me, Sir."

"Already?"

Mingi questions and Wooyoung eagerly nods, pulling Mingi closer to finally make him enter him. The older shrugs, lubing himself up with the remaining lube on his hand before lining his cock with the other's hole. He doesn't waste any time in pushing himself in, earning a low groan. He stays in place for a minute or two, waiting for the younger to give him a sign that he can move.

Wooyoung squeezes his eyes shut, gritting his teeth before nodding, the slight burn slowly washing away and being replaced by pleasure.

Mingi himself nods, pulling out before roughly pushing back in, punching a throaty moan out of Wooyoung's mouth. The younger lifts one hand up to cover his mouth but he's stopped by Mingi's fingers around his wrist, pulling his hand away again.

"I wanna hear you, pup."

He says, building up a pace and slowly rocking against Wooyoung's hips. The younger nods, gripping the sheets instead and arching his back slightly with every thrust. He opens his eyes again after a while, watching as Mingi leans down, pressing a soft kiss to his chest before moving to his nipples. Wooyoung chokes back a whine, catching his bottom lip between his teeth and biting down to keep himself from being too loud.

He feels the older smirk against his skin, flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub before moving to the other one to give it the same treatment. Wooyoung pants, turning his head to the side, arching his back.

"S-Sir..."

Wooyoung whispers, feeling himself getting lost in the feeling of Mingi's mouth on him and cock inside him. He trembles as Mingi pulls away, his pace increasing in speed. The younger almost screams when Mingi hits his prostate, making him almost melt into the bed. Wooyoung whimpers, feeling embarrassed for wanting to come already but not at the same time because Mingi would understand him. He knows he's always been very sensitive and him hitting that bundle of nerves inside of him is pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

He parts his lips to talk but gets cut off by a loud moan. He grips Mingi's shoulders, trying to rock his hips down while letting out heavy breaths mixed with whimpers.

"C-Close... Can I come? Please?"

Wooyoung pleads, trembling from the overwhelming pleasure he is feeling. His prostate is still being abused and he feels like he might burst if he isn't allowed to come.

"Please I'm so close."

"Oh baby," Mingi whispers. "But do you deserve to come?"

He asks, not stopping his movements. Wooyoung grits his teeth, not being able to find the words to answer the older's question. He opens his mouth to talk but nothing comes out, only broken and needy moans that bounce off the walls of their shared bedroom. Mingi slowly brings a hand to his cock, gently caressing it with his fingers, making Wooyoung whimper pathetically.

"Answer me, pup."

He says, stilling deep inside the other man. Wooyoung's eyes shoot open and he gasps, trying to rock his hips down but Mingi stops him. He's waiting for an answer and Wooyoung knows he should say at least something but he can't get his words out. 

During moments like this he wishes Mingi could read minds. Mingi leans closer to his face, pressing his forehead against his while gritting his teeth, slowly starting to move again, trying to set pace.

"You know what? Since you don't want to answer me, I'm sure you can hold it."

He says and Wooyoung quickly shakes his head, feeling tears pool up in his eyes, ready to escape.

"I can't!"

He shouts and Mingi only chuckles. It makes Wooyoung shiver, knowing the older won't let him finish and if he does without his permission he'll be in trouble. It excites him in a way.

"Yes you can, we both know you can, baby."

Mingi says, laughter hidden behind his voice. Wooyoung turns his head to the side, a sob leaving his lips as the first few tears make their way down his flushed cheeks. 

In a second his head is being turned back and the older is looking at him with worry written all over his face, his pace slowing down. Wooyoung breathes out harshly, pleading eyes staring deep into his. The older shakes his head, sighing.

"Come."

Mingi suddenly says, his long fingers wrapping around Wooyoung's shaft and stroking in time with his thrusts as he regains his speed again. Wooyoung moans, arching his back to get closer, eyebrows knitting.

"W-What?"

"I said come, I'm allowing you to come."

Mingi repeats, sounding genuine. Wooyoung nods his head, letting himself be consumed by the lust he was prepared to hold down for God knows how long. He curses under his breath, shaking in Mingi's hold.

"Close?"

The older asks teasingly and Wooyoung can only nod his head, his orgasm approaching and clouding his mind. His legs are quivering and breath shaking as he whimpers more to himself than out loud, the knot in his stomach untying.

"It's alright pup, come for me."

Mingi says breathlessly, clearly being close as well, and Wooyoung squeezes his eyes tightly shut, ropes of white painting his and Mingi's stomach and a little bit of his chest. 

He breathes heavily, clutching the sheets tightly in his fists, his knuckles turning white. He looks up at Mingi, seeing his face turn in pleasure as he clenches around him.

"Fuck yeah angel, you feel so good, you make me feel so good."

Mingi growls, ducking his head down to attack Wooyoung's neck with light bites and kisses. The younger whines from the overstimulation and slight pain in his neck, the whines turning into a long whimper. 

Mingi's thrusts soon get sloppy and Wooyoung's eyes widen at the thought of the older finishing inside of him. Mingi continues, loud groans and stuttered moans leaving his throat as he comes closer and closer to his release.

"Can I?"

He asks and Wooyoung doesn't hesitate in nodding his head, wanting the taller to finally finish and fill him up. His arms loop around Mingi's neck, pressing him flush against himself with a hum, a string of breathless moans leaving his mouth as Mingi's thrust get sharper before his hips still. Wooyoung bites his bottom lip harshly, almost making it bleed.

"Fuck... doll..."

Mingi groans, huffing. Wooyoung whimpers as he slowly pulls out, careful not to hurt him.

"Are you okay baby boy?"

The older asks when he lies down next to him on the bed, his chest rising and falling quickly. Wooyoung slowly nods, smiling at the taller tiredly.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to bring you something? Water or something?"

He asks, getting up on his elbow and running his other hand over Wooyoung's fluttering stomach. Wooyoung thinks for a moment before smiling to himself and flushing. He looks away from Mingi, too shy to look into his eyes.

"I want..."  
  
He trails off and Mingi shifts closer.

"What do you want angel, I'll give you anything you want."

Wooyoung looks back, smiling softly. He wraps his arms around Mingi pulling him closer, causing the older to yelp in surprise.

"I want you to stay here with me."

He mumbles quietly into his chest and Mingi chuckles, squeezing him tightly. He brings one hand up to Wooyoung's hair, stroking it gently.

"Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (ateezlvruwu)  
> I'd love to be friends with you ^^


End file.
